forbidden love
by leslie-likes-men
Summary: imagine an evangelion after third impact. An evangelion with NO EVA'S! Hard is'nt it...
1. Chapter 1

Two years ago; man stared into the eyes of god himself, causing the secret organization N.E.R.V. to get shut down forever or so they say. What does this have to do with my story, well my name is Asuka and I was a part of N.E.R.V. ever since I can remember. My mom died protecting her work in it's science department. Soon after I became an evangelion pilot in Germany. Back then I did not know what I got myself into , but when I came to America things went down hill. By that time my mission was set kill and stop the Angels at all cost; avenge my mother and all her work but it wasn't that simple. You see after the war with the angels most of population was killed and we the raining humans replaced by what we call mortabodies. Mortabodies are human bodies with meca souls that pull information strait from satellites. With there souls being meca they can not die, project mortabody was mankind's way of last hope of recreating what it had lost so many years before. Project mortabody is not just a new idea that came up, in fact it was a project that N.E.R.V. gave up on long before Third Impact. The idea come soon after the first few Eva units by the German branch of N.E.R.V. , witch my mother worked with. but picked back up by N.W.O. aka (New World Order) in the aftermath of Third Impact. So much has changed since Third Impact, it's scary. Since the balance of humans and Mortabodies, earth has achieved almost total world peace. But one thing I will always remember no matter what, is John: 3,16 For god so loved the world he gave his only begotten son Asuka called a voice from the kitchen. The house was dark with one room and a dim lighted kitchen. I sleep on the sofa bed in the corner of the room and my roommate Rei sleep on the air mattress on the floor. I know its not the best but its home. Yah I replied. Come eat Rei said. Rei was a beautiful girl with short blue hair who was also previously a pilot. After the death of Kaji she was my best friend well besides Shinji-chan. At the time I was on the computer writing a term paper. Coming Rei I put my laptop on hold and went two eat. Every night it was the same meal noodles, vary rare do we get the yen to eat out. I worked at the MECA Training Center. I train soldiers to operate machines of war.  
Rei works two jobs, one at Abe Co. which is were the Mortabodies are made and at part time at the school so she stays pretty busy . She comes home at nine every night of the weak. So how was your day Rei asked over the table.  
Pretty good I said. yours. Maybe it was the mood that night but talking to Rei that night but for some reason I could not stop talking.  
Well I did not work the school but I did get groceries she said. so the fridge is packed Cool i said Did you get tea Yes, why She asked.  
Misoto will be here in a few to pick something up I replied. And we were going to share a cup Misoto is one of the high commanders of New N.E.R.V. When New N.E.R.V was built, its soul purpose was to balance man-kind and resources. She has been working full-time lately on a new project that is covered up to the public. ok I got to get my jammies on Ok ill undo the front door's lock Rei went to the door. As she did there was a knock. Rei opens the door. Hi Misoto Rei said sweetly.  
Is she here I said wile getting my sleeping clothes on in the other room. Yah Misoto took her shoes off and entered the messy one room apartment .  
Be right there Misoto I said snapping my bra in place and putting on my sleeping shorts.  
You coming Asuka Misoto called.  
Yah, Let me get the key I rushed to find were I put the key.  
Ok I rushed in the room adjusting myself and gave her the key. There you go I tried to catch my breath.  
Rei could you excuse us for one moment Misoto asked politely.  
OK Rei left the room. How is Shinji holding up I asked. Already knowing it was bad but not knowing how bad, you see Shinji was badly injured during third impact. Well Misoto looked away and started to cry. He passed What I started to cry.  
Misoto embraced me in her arms and held me for what seemed to be hours Why..why.. I pulled away and looked down.  
Misoto pulled my head up and brushed my hair back. It'll ok sweetie Its just a new beginning 


	2. Chapter 2

⌠Shinji┘is that┘is that you■ there he stood in front of me. ⌠How can this be■ it was unreal like looking into the past. ⌠Are you real■ I teared up as I ran to him. Just feeling his warm embrace was enough to last a lifetime. ⌠Asuka■ he said as he looked right at me.  
⌠I thought you were dead■ I cried.  
⌠Me too■ he pulled away.  
⌠Shinji■ I said putting my hand to his cheek. ⌠Don▓t leave me■ He slowly pulled to me and started to run his fingers on my neck. ⌠Asuka┘can kiss you one more time■ he waited. I slowly leaned in as our lips touched and pushed my tongue in to his mouth, something I▓ve wanted to do forever. Tears ran down my face when he carefully moved his hand down my neck to my hips. ⌠Please come back■ I pulled my head back. ⌠I▓ll always be with you■ he said slipping his hand in by back pocket.  
I moaned softly as he moved his kiss to my neck. ⌠Shinji I u so much■ I moaned.  
He took my hand I his and kneeled down looking up for permission.  
⌠yes■ I nodded as I slipped my jeans and panties off.  
He slowly leaned in to my crouch. I moaned as he slipped his tongue in my pussy. ⌠Oh Shinji■ ⌠Oh god I love you■ I screamed as I as I reached my breaking point. ⌠Asuka ive waited all my life to do this■ he pulled down his pants reveling his erect dick.  
⌠You are so big■ I smiled. He slowly laid me down. ⌠Oh my god■ I said as he entered me I moaned as he slowly started to move in deeper. Of course this was not my first sexual experience, so I was some what used to it. ⌠Asuka I love you■ he pulled in and out faster and faster. I screamed as he burst inside of me. I love Asuka, so very much■ he laid down next to me. ⌠You where so good Shinji■ I reached over to touch his face. ⌠Will you come back Shinji■ I teared up■ ⌠I will always be in your dreams■ he stood up and began to look up. ⌠I have to go now■ ⌠Wait I yelled please stay■ I ran and tried to hug him but I fell through his body. ⌠ I Love you┘■ he disappeared as I woke up. 


End file.
